1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoulder protective garments and more particularly pertains to a new shoulder protective device for protecting the shoulder and arm of the user when carrying heavy objects upon one""s shoulder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoulder protective garments is known in the prior art. More specifically, shoulder protective garments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,868; U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,944; U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,133; U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,099; U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,377; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,564.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shoulder protective device. The prior art describes inventions having padded members and straps supporting the padded members about selected areas of the user""s body.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new shoulder protective device which has many of the advantages of the shoulder protective garments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shoulder protective device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shoulder protective garments, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a band of material being adapted to be worn about a portion of a user""s upper torso and about a shoulder of a user; and also includes a sleeve being attached to the band of material; and further includes a protective assembly being attached to the band of material and including an outer layer of material and an inner layer of material; and further includes a plurality of pads being attached to the band of material and the protective assembly for providing comfort for the user wearing the band of material. None of the prior art describes a band of material, a sleeve, and silicone gel for cushioning a user""s shoulder upon which heavy objects are to be carried.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the shoulder protective device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new shoulder protective device which has many of the advantages of the shoulder protective garments mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shoulder protective device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shoulder protective garments, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoulder protective device for protecting the shoulder and arm of the user when carrying heavy objects upon one""s shoulder.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoulder protective device that is easy and convenient to wear.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shoulder protective device that prevents injury to a user""s shoulder when carrying large and heavy objects thereupon.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.